


Spezialtraining

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: D/s, M/M, Public Play
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum wirkt Tezuka manchmal so... verspannt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spezialtraining

~

“Echizen! Kawamura! Inui! Kikumaru! Dreißig Runden um den Platz!” 

Tezukas autoritäre Stimme schallte über die Spielfelder. Die Genannten begannen nach und nach  
loszutraben, Tezukas eisiger Blick traf in Fujis warm lächelnde Miene. Die rhythmischen Geräusche der  
Turnschuhe und Bälle auf dem Hartplatz verstummten langsam.

Fuji griff nach seinem Handtuch, warf es sich locker über die Schulter.  
“Was ist mit uns?”, atmete er freundlich,  
“Willst du nicht auch noch ein paar Runden laufen, Tezuka?”

Die rechte Augenbraue des Anderen zuckte gänzlich unamüsiert.  
Oishi kam keuchend zu ihnen her um seinen Schläger einzupacken. 

“Gutes Training heute!”, meinte er, “Das Wetter ist auch ideal! Wenn wir so weiter machen  
sind wir in bester Form!”

Er strahlte Tezuka an in der Hoffnung auf Bestätigung, aber dessen Miene blieb grimmig und  
wie erstarrt und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Verlegen drehte sich Oishi ein Stück  
von ihm weg. 

“Tezuka”, versuchte er es noch einmal ganz sachlich,  
“Möchtest du die Aufstellungen fürs nächste Spiel noch mal durchgehen?”

Fuji wischte sich lächelnd mit seinem weißen Handtuch den Schweiß vom Gesicht und  
beobachtete die Szene.

“Es gibt keine Verbesserungen mehr”, knurrte Tezuka kurz angebunden und drehte sich weg um zu gehen,  
“Ich schicke dir den Plan über Email.”

Oishi schien ein wenig verdutzt zu sein, fragte aber nicht weiter nach, lächelte stattdessen sein okay  
und winkte ihnen freundlich hinterher, als sie gemeinsam den Weg in die Umkleideräume antraten.  
Schulter an Schulter, wie so oft, Fuji ein wenig gelassener und ein kleines Stück hinter ihrem  
Teamleader.  
Tezuka setzte seine Schritte wie immer steifbeinig, mit geradem Rücken und verkniffener Miene.  
Er bückte sich nicht unnötig, um seine Tasche zu schultern und er machte nicht den kleinsten Umweg,  
als er mit Fuji an der Seite den Kiesweg hinunter ging.

In den Umkleideräumen trafen sie auf Kaidoh und Momoshiro.  
Tezuka ignorierte die Lautstärke und Unruhe, aber er brauchte eine ganze viertel Stunde, um an seinem  
Oberteil herum zu nesteln.

Sobald die beiden Jüngeren durch die Eingangstür verschwunden waren, wechselte er einen  
Blick mit seinem Begleiter, der schon umgezogen war und soeben sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

“Fuji”, forderte er knapp und verschwand in Richtung WC.

Er bekam ein wissendes, freundliches "Ja" zur Antwort.  
Fuji ließ seine Tasche am Platz liegen und folgte ihm.

In der engen Toilettenkabine der Umkleide beugte sich der Kapitän von Seigaku sofort nach vorn  
über die Kloschüssel- Arme an die Wand gestützt, Kopf dazwischen, Beine schulterbreit-  
sein Atem wurde von einer Sekunde zur anderen tiefer und hörbar, während Fuji leise und rücksichtsvoll  
mit einem Klacken des Riegels die Tür schloss. 

Tezuka leckte sich trockene Lippen und schob mit entschlossenem Ruck seine Tennisshorts hinunter auf Kniehöhe.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und senkte den Kopf. 

“Nimm es raus”, flüsterte er keuchend.

Sein Körper spannte sich als Fuji in der Enge der Kabine warme, behutsame Finger von einem seiner Innenschenkel  
zwischen warme, verkrampfte Hinterbacken gleiten ließ. Ein tiefes Schaudern lief über die festen Rückenmuskeln,  
Tezuka schluckte schwer, seine Lippen öffneten sich ein Stück weit um mehr Sauerstoff zu bekommen.

"Bitte"

“Ruhig...”, flüsterte Fuji und schmiegte sich nah, schlang den freien Arm um seinen Bauch und ließ seine Finger  
federleicht über die empfindliche Spalte zwischen den Oberschenkeln streicheln.

“Bitte.”, Tezukas Stimme war dick und gepresst. Er schien die schiere Verzweiflung darin selbst zu hören  
und korrigierte sich mit einem tiefen, ruhigen Durchatmen. Dann senkte er den Rücken etwas weiter, spreizte die Beine  
mehr und versuchte sich zu entspannen um Fujis Fingern Raum zu geben.  
Sein Gewicht lehnte er schwer nach vorn auf die Unterarme. 

“Es ist zu groß. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden”

Fuji küsste ihm mit weichen Lippen den Nacken, streichelte zärtlich seine Seite. 

“Aber du warst tapfer und hast ihn drin behalten...”, wisperte er ihm in die weichen Haare über dem Ohr,  
“Die ganze Zeit... Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.”

Tezuka atmete schwer.  
“Bitte.", sagte er, seine Stimme klein und brüchig,  
"Mach schnell.”

“Entspann dich”, flüsterte Fuji gegen seine Schulter und küsste ihn etwas mehr, “Du kneifst wieder so  
fest zusammen... Ganz locker. Es ist okay...”

Eine warme Hand streichelte Tezukas Seite, kreiste über den unteren Rücken.  
Tezuka, mit flammend rotem Kopf und zusammengeniffenen Augen holte tief Luft, drückte keuchend  
den Kopf nach vorn an die Wand zwischen die Arme um noch mehr Halt zu finden und gab sich sichtliche  
Mühe die Entspannung zustande zu bekommen, die in einer öffentlichen Schultoilette für jemanden wie ihn  
eigentlich unmöglich war. 

Lange Finger tasteten tief in das Verborgene zwischen zwei festen Schenkeln und trafen endlich auf rundes  
Hartgummi.  
“Entspann dich...”, wisperte Fuji wie eine Beschwörungsformel. Als wollte er ihn hypnotisieren. Und es half.  
Tezuka atmete bewusst aus und ließ den Kopf zwischen den Armen tiefer hängen. Seine Schultern  
senkten sich, schwere Haarstränen fielen vor die Brillengläser.

Fuji schob seine Finger sanft und konzentriert tiefer. Endlich war der Bereich dort unten weich genug um  
die runde Basis zu fassen zu bekommen- ein kleines, ausprobierendes Zupfen resultierte sofort wieder in  
reflexartig verkrampftem Schließmuskel und einem kleinen, hellen Laut von ihrem großen  
Teamkapitän. Fuji spürte wie die Schenkel um seine Finger zu zittern begannen- ein ganz kleines Bisschen. Und er zischte  
beruhigend, wisperte zärtlichen Nonsens, streichelte mit der freien Hand seine Hüfte.

“Lass ganz locker”, hauchte er ihm zu, ganz nah an seiner Ohrmuschel, “Du kannst das. Stell dir vor, du willst  
meine Finger drin haben...”

Und dann versuchte er es noch einmal. Mit leichtem Zug und sanfter Drehung kam langsam ein  
mittelgroßer, zapfenförmiger Plug zum Vorschein der im Licht der Schultoilette feucht glänzte. Tezuka hielt  
den Atem an, Fuji spürte seinen Bauch zucken und beben- er gab sich sichtlich Mühe, sich jeden Laut zu  
verkneifen um nicht die übrigen Mannschaftsmitglieder, die jeden Moment von den Strafrunden zurückkommen  
konnten, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Fuji sah nach unten. Die Stellung war schlecht, genau konnte er es nicht  
erkennen, aber es war jedes Mal so faszinierend wie Tezukas Körper nachgab, sich öffnete um das Spielzeug  
freizugeben und sich über der schmalen Spitze wieder fest schloss. Jetzt war es ganz heraus- der Brillenträger  
atmete so erleichtert auf, dass Fuji sich sicher war, in privaterer Umgebung wäre es ein Stöhnen gewesen.  
Er liebte es, Tezuka stöhnen zu hören. 

“Gut...”, lobte er flüsternd, “... Das war sehr gut. Ist es besser so?“

“Ja”  
Das war jetzt wirklich ein Stöhnen. Fuji spürte die Welle von warmem, kribbelndem Adrenalin bei diesem Geräusch.

“Du warst wundervoll”, flüsterte er, "Ich liebe dich."

Tezuka drehte mit heißen Wangen den Kopf, empfing leise keuchend Fujis Kuss auf geöffneten Lippen.  
Fuji konnte nicht anders- er musste nachspüren wie die Öffnung sich anfühlte. Das Spielzeug noch in der Hand  
schob er seinen Zeigefinger auf der Spur aus Gleitgel hinein, schob ihn tief und krümmte ihn dort leicht in  
wunderbarer Wärme. Tezuka reagierte prompt mit hellerem, klarerem Stöhnen, zuckte um ihn herum und  
wurde ganz weich. Es war berauschend. Und weil sich alles so einladend anfühlte, schob Fuji gleich den  
zweiten Finger dazu. 

Tezuka bebte. Er zuckte und schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Zu offen-...  
Und noch war ihr kleines, privates Spezialtraining noch nicht gefestigt genug, um viel mehr im Klo der  
Umkleide zu riskieren. Wirklicher Sex in der Öffentlichkeit war zu riskant, Tezukas Vertrauen zu wertvoll  
und neu um die Situation auszunutzen... oh, und außerdem hatte er noch nicht vor, ihn hier  
mit einem Höhepunkt zu belohnen, wo er sich gar nicht wirklich fallen lassen konnte... 

Fuji hielt ihn mit einem Arm um seine Brust ganz fest und spürte wie das Zucken und Beben langsam  
ruhiger wurde. Zwar begann Tezuka tatsächlich nach kurzer Zeit damit sich zu winden, sich ein wenig  
gegen ihn zu bewegen, was er ihm nicht zugetraut hätte-... aber anstatt ihn höher zu treiben zischte er  
beruhigend, hielt seine Finger still und wartete, bis er unter ihm ganz ruhig wurde und die größte  
Erregung wieder etwas abgeflaut war. 

Langsam beruhigte sich der keuchende Atem, wurde gleichmäßiger und leise.  
“Nächstes Mal nehmen wir wieder die kleinere Nummer”, flüsterte Fuji ihm zu, die Lippen in dichtem Haar,  
“Den mit der runden Metallzunge am Damm und der kleinen Kugel an der Prostata.. den magst du gern,  
stimmts nicht? Er gleitet ganz leicht und sitzt angenehm...”

Ein leises Schaudern ging durch den großen Körper. "Ja...”, keuchte Tezuka mit erstickter Stimme.

“Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient”

Fuji öffnete die Augen, streichelte mit der freien Hand seine Brust, fand halbharte Nippel unter dem  
verrutschten Tennistrikot und spielte gedankenverloren daran,

“Was hältst du davon wenn du heute abend zu mir kommst... dann bekommst du von mir eine schöne Massage?”,  
sein Flüstern war kaum hörbar und heiß an Tezukas Ohr, “Wirklich... überall?”

Er machte Anstalten, seine Finger aus Tezuka zurück zu ziehen und spürte die prompte Reaktion, das  
Stocken von Atem und das Kneifen des Schließmuskels. Bis zu den mittleren Fingergliedern zog er sich zurück,  
dann ließ er beide Finger noch einmal tief sinken, spürte wie Tezukas Rücken sich darunter durchbog und  
wie der große Körper sich eng und heiß zurück gegen ihn presste- dann glitt er langsam heraus, gab den  
zuckenden Hinterbacken einen freundlichen, kleinen Klaps und Tezuka einen sanften Kuss gegen  
die starke Schulter. 

“Also, heute abend?”, flüsterte er lächelnd, "Du darfst auch kommen. Vielleicht..."  
Und sein Lächeln zog sich noch weiter. 

Damit ließ er es fürs erste sein. Man musste nicht gleich übertreiben...  
Der Brillenträger schien nicht glauben zu können, dass es schon vorbei war, richtete sich dann aber doch mühsam  
und wackelig auf, straffte die Schultern, ordnete seine Kleidung und versuchte halbwegs würdevoll,  
die prangende Erektion zu verstecken. 

Fuji verließ zuerst die Kabine als wäre nichts passiert.

Erst Minuten später folgte ihm Tezuka, immer noch mit glühenden Ohren und glasigen Augen, aber wenigstens  
die Erektion schien sich mit der Situation abgefunden zu haben und verschwunden zu sein.

Just in diesem Moment, als Fuji noch damit beschäftigt war den gründlich gewaschenen Plug mit Papiertüchern abzutrocknen  
sprang die Tür auf und ein nassgeschwitzter Echizen steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Tezuka blieb wie versteinert stehen.  
Echizens irritierter Blick fiel auf den glatten, glänzenden Buttplug. 

"Was ist das, Fuji-senpai?", wollte ihr Jüngster wissen.

Und Fuji spürte diesen warmen, kribbelnden Thrill von Macht durch sich hindurch prickeln, musste nicht einmal einen Blick  
zu ihrem Kapitän hinüber werfen um zu wissen, dass dessen mühsam bezwungene Beule in den Shorts wieder da war,  
lächelte strahlend und meinte nur mit sehr weicher Stimme: 

"Ein Gerät. Für Spezialtraining."

Hinter ihnen war Tezuka mit zwei Schritten wieder zurück in der WC- Kabine und verbarrikadierte mit einem Klacken  
des Schlosses die Tür. 

 

~*~


End file.
